Junkies
by lavandalove
Summary: Shinobi are adrenaline junkies. KakaSaku, shameless PWP.


Shinobi are adrenaline junkies. They had to be with the lives they led. Battling for their lives almost any time they stepped foot out of their villages, unsure if they'd ever see a new day dawn. That's what gets them going, what makes their blood rush through their veins. The uncertainty, the danger, _the thrill._ Even those among them who disliked wasting energy like Kakashi or Shikamaru were as addicted to the thrill as the ones actively seeking it out, like Naruto.

In fact, Sakura thought as her breath was forcibly pushed from her lungs, Kakashi may be the biggest adrenaline junkie she knew.

Why else would he pin her down on his desk the minute she walked into his office after her latest mission and kiss her silly? The door was unlocked. There were no blinds on the windows. Izumo and Kotetsu were right outside. They could get caught any second. That didn't faze the Copy Ninja. He just adjusted her position to get a better grip on her hips and proceeded to eat her alive.

They'd started this little secret six months after he became Hokage. It wasn't intentional. One night, after her shift at the hospital, she'd noticed the lights in his office were on. It was almost 3am and she was curious and a little worried about what could be so important that he had to stay up so late. So she'd gone to the tower, and knocked on his door, entering without waiting for permission only to find him drowning in paperwork. The look he'd given her when she came in was so miserable that she couldn't have possibly walked away. This led to her pulling a chair next to him and taking half of the papers. They worked in silence and were done in less than two hours. He'd never looked at her with so much gratitude before. She'd smiled at him and the next thing she knew, he'd pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She'd been stunned, but didn't protest, and after a few unsure moments she'd returned the kiss. This ended in their first time together being in his chair in the wee hours of the morning. It had been the best sex of her life, hands down. Her experience was limited at best, but he'd blown her mind.

It didn't stop there, which led to their present situation, Kakashi deftly removing her clothes while kissing her senseless and she only able to hold on to him in hopes of not losing her mind from the sensations he caused in her.

The man was as talented in the bedroom as he was on the battlefield. In only minutes he had her completely naked on his desk, writhing beneath him as he leisurely kissed her chest and breasts and pressed his still clothed erection against her bare, weeping center. It was unfair how quickly and effortlessly he could turn her on. Sometimes all he had to do was look at her and the heat in those heavy charcoal eyes would reduce her to a puddle of need.

"Kakashi," she whimpered quietly, turned on beyond all reason and he was playing with her. The bastard. "Please."

He looked at her from where he was suckling her left nipple and she almost came from the hunger she read in his eyes. She wasn't the only one affected. He was in as much need as she was.

Her needy plead was all it took for his control to snap and he straightened, hands going to his pants, opening them in record time. Then he was pressing inside her and Sakura had to bite the back of her hand to prevent herself from crying out loud. He was so big, filling her completely, even the tiniest nerves in her core hyper aware of the invasion. Never had sex felt so good, never had she craved it as much as with Kakashi.

He didn't ease into it with slow, almost lazy thrusts as he usually did. The thrill of potentially getting caught, her long absence from the village, all serving to make them both desperate. His thrusts were hard and fast, hitting that delicious spot deep inside her without fail. He was the only one who'd ever found that little over-sensitive bundle of nerves, and he never failed to exploit it.

They wouldn't last long, Sakura knew, biting his shoulder as he leaned into her again, kissing her neck. The pleasure of his pistoning hips was overwhelming, tearing desperate sounds from her throat as she did her best to quiet them. The Hokage's office was soundproof from the inside, Izumo and Kotetsu and anyone else in the tower wouldn't hear anything. The windows however, let sound out. This they'd found out a month into their thrysts when she'd let a loud cry escape her as he brought her to orgasm with his mouth. Kiba had heard her on the street and come running to the tower to investigate. She'd had to hide under the desk to escape getting caught with her pants down. Since then, she made sure to never be too loud if they were in the office.

He was getting louder now, too. Little droplets of sweat were running down his face as he started thrusting harder and faster. She was almost there and he knew it. He slammed his mouth against hers, his tongue invading just as one hand sneaked between them and his index finger pressed against the needy little pearl at the top of her slit. She came almost instantly, convulsing beneath him, as he swallowed her cry and her walls contracted around his member. He followed his a handful of out of control thrusts earlier, his own cry sliding down her throat as he emptied himself inside her.

For long moments neither of them moved, just held each other and breathed in the same air, foreheads pressed together. Then his head slanted and he kissed her again, deep, slow and thorough. Without pulling out of her, he gathered her in his arms and sat back in his chair, cradling her in his lap. She buried her face in his neck, listening to his slowing heart-beat as he caressed her back with his fingertips. It tickled, but not enough to make her stop him.

After a few minutes of just enjoying being in each other's arms, he pulled away slightly and smiled down at her.

"I have a meeting with the elders in exactly 3 minutes."

Sakura didn't bother panicking, already used to this happening. So she just laughed, slapped his chest lightly and dressed as fast as only a shinobi could. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips through the mask he'd just pulled back on and retreated on the other side of his desk just as the door opened and the two elders entered. With a bow to them and another one to Kakashi she made to the doors, glancing back once to see him winking at her. He'd come to her apartment tonight. She smothered another laugh as she walked out of the tower, a spring in her step. They were both addicted to the high of their thrysts and if and when they get caught… Oh well, it wouldn't be the end of the world.

**AN:** First Naruto lemon, somewhat on the short side, but I wanted to start the new year with my favorite ship. KakaSaku is my OTP and my drug. I hope everyone enjoyed it.


End file.
